1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a slide type portable terminal and, more particularly, to a system and method for a slide type portable terminal opening and closing using a magnetic force.
2. Description of the Related Art
Portable terminals come in many types. A flip type portable terminal comprises an input button region rotatably mounted to a terminal body for exposing or hiding the input button region. A folder type portable terminal comprises a body unit having a dial button, a menu button, etc . . . and a folder unit rotatably mounted to the body having a liquid crystal display (LCD), etc. A slide type portable terminal comprises a body having a LCD display for displaying information, and a cover for a user to input information. The LCD display for the slide type portable terminal provides a larger viewing screen for a user than conventional folder type and flip type portable terminals.
Referring to FIG. 1, the slide type portable terminal comprises a first body 108 connected to the second body 102 and a second body 102 having a LCD 110 for displaying information. A menu button 106 and a dial button 104 are disposed on a front surface of the first body 108.
A guide groove 120 is a slide unit for the second body 102. The guide groove 120 is formed along lateral surfaces of the second body 102. The guide groove 120 is positioned along a slide direction. A glide rail 122 is a slide unit for the first body 108. The guide rail 122 is formed along both edges of the first body 108 for insertion into the guide groove 120. The guide rail 122 inserts into the guide groove 120. The first body 108 slides relative to the second body 102. A user of the slide type terminal manually slides the second body 102 along one direction to expose the first body 108 and along an opposite direction for hiding the second body 102. This manual sliding to open and close the terminal causes inconvenience to a user.
Korean Laid Open Publication No. 2002-0014431 discloses a slide type terminal that requires components such as a gear, a rack, and an elastic spring to slide a first portion of the terminal over a second portion of the terminal. These additional components significantly increase complexity and size of the portable terminal. The elastic spring, over repeated uses, may degrade causing inaccurate operation of the portable terminal.
Therefore, there is a need for a slide type portable terminal that overcomes the above problems and provides advantages over other systems.